


if you are looking for something, please read this.

by UnicornCooky



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: im begging you to read this, its actually legitimately important, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: ive been gone a long time. here some info on where i was, where i'll be, and what happened to all my works.TW for: mentions of grooming and abuse
Kudos: 2





	if you are looking for something, please read this.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR ive been away from writing for a long time due to mental illness and neurological disorders. ive decided to delete all of my past works due to them coming from a very dark place for me and being influenced by my abuse at the time. please read the full work if you have the time to.

hey there, i go by ofi now, but most of you know me by my username, and a lot of you might even know me as mikey. i gave a lot to the fanfic community for a few years and i felt the need to update everyone on what happened to me and all my works.

at the time of writing this, july 27th 2020 at 9:42am to be exact, i have just finished deleting all of my works. i know that a lot of people liked them. i know some of you may wish that i would have just orphaned them. i hate saying that, it makes me feel self centered, but before i deleted anything i had 150k accumulated hits. thats a lot. and that number is terrifying to me.

i really appreciate all the support that ive gotten over the years. out of the 500-something comment threads ive received here and on Wattpad, i cant recall a single negative remark about my work. im really grateful for that, and the continued kindness ive received as recently as a couple days ago. its been 3 years since i uploaded anything! thats wild!

the fact of the matter is though, when all of this was being written, it was influenced by evil things. bad things that i was dealing with, within my household, within my relationships, and within myself. i was being heavily abused by my parents while also being groomed by someone much older than me...which happened more than once. the fics that i have written came from a place of turmoil, and desperation, and misguidance. they were full of subjects that i wouldnt touch again with a ten foot pole - things that are now heavily triggering for me to think about.

i knew i had a lot of people looking at my past works, and that worsened the feeling of dread i got when i thought about the things that happened to me in the past. the things that influenced and pretty much caused me to write those things. they werent morally apprehensible, no, but they were still things that made my stomach churn when i thought about them in the present day. i couldnt bear them staying up for the world to see. ill be trying to log into my wattpad account to do the same soon. i hope you can understand.

thank you so much for your continued support. im not sure if anyone is actively following this account anymore, but if you are, i hope you read this and can forgive me. im also hoping that anyone who comes to my profile in search of something they have lost will read this. thank you for your time, i really appreciate it.


End file.
